


Shinra Fun

by Shellyyum



Series: Final Fantasy VII [3]
Category: Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Genre: Advent children, Funny, Other, Parody, Song - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:34:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24016015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shellyyum/pseuds/Shellyyum
Summary: Just a random song slamming ShinraEnjoy.
Series: Final Fantasy VII [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1743367
Kudos: 1





	Shinra Fun

**Advent Children**

When advent children came to town hurrah (2x)

Reno tried to wear a bra hurrah (2x)

Scarlet hooked herself around and Rufus wore a wedding gown and Tseng kicked all their butts to the ground.

then Elena did kiss some ass hurrah (2x)

especially when Rude made a pass hurrah (2x)

Hojo grabbed a little girl and then she really had to hurl

and Tseng kicked all their butts to the ground

And heidegger built a big old gun hurrah (2x)

but he still ended up sucking his thumb (2x)

Palmer was a lazy butt so Reeve sent Cait Sith to kick him in the nut

and Tseng kicked all their butts to the ground


End file.
